


Shuffle

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dancing, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Shuffle

He could hear the music reverberating through the kitchen as he approached and her voice as she sang along. She hadn’t heard him come in; he was sure of it.

He smiled.  _Good_.

He loved her like this. Despite her apparent confidence and naturally outgoing personality, she still got self-conscious, just like everyone. She had a gorgeous voice and her ten years of childhood dance lessons meant she could move like no one’s business - but she still held back in public.

 _I don’t like to make a fool of myself,_  she’d say. Or  _I don’t want to look like a showoff._

He settled onto the couch in the living room where she couldn’t see him. He lay his head back and listened to her. She’d clearly put her iPod on shuffle, since the songs that played were an absolute hodgepodge - “I Dreamed a Dream” from  _Les Miserables,_  ”Poor Poor Pitiful Me” by Warren Zevon, “Love the Way You Lie” by Rihanna and Eminem. She belted each one out as best she could, occasionally stumbling over the words or botching the higher notes, but it was the joyful abandon coloring her voice that he adored.

There was a brief pause as the song changed. An electric guitar riff started.

“ _It’s astounding, time is fleeting, madness takes its toll, but listen closely…”_

"NOT FOR VERY MUCH LONGER!" she hollered in response.

That did it. He launched himself off the couch and into the doorway of the kitchen.

"I’ve got to keep control!" he finished the lyric.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she burst into peals of laughter at his timing.

He grabbed her and spun her around in time to the music.

“ _It’s just a jump to the left - “_ They jumped. “ _Then a step to the ri-i-ight!”_

They continued on for the rest of the song, obediently following the shouted instructions as they both giggled like children.

"Let’s do the Time Warp again!" they finished in unison, as he grabbed her around the waist and dipped her low.

Out of breath, they both staggered to the kitchen table and plopped down across from each other.

"Oh, Tom, that was so much fun," she panted, her cheeks flushed. "My mouth hurts from laughing. How long have you been home?"

"Long enough to hear the concert," he smirked. "We need to get you back to karaoke, darling." The song switched. "Love Sex Magic" by Ciara and Justin Timberlake emanated through the kitchen. He cocked an eyebrow. "Oooh, I like this one."

"That’s because the last time we listened to it, we were fucking," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"You were the one who put it on your ‘Sexytime’ playlist, if I recall."

"Sometimes it’s nice to have a soundtrack." The beat pounded hypnotically through the kitchen. She exhaled slowly when she saw the look in his eye. "Oh Lord. Now you’ve got a hard-on, don’t you?"

He looked down at his lap, where his jeans had tightened noticeably. “Um…”

"Well, since we’re already sweaty and you’re… ready to go… wanna do it on the kitchen counter?"

He laughed. “God, I  _love_  it when you talk like that.”

She got up and hopped up onto the island. “Is that a yes?”

He came up to her and stood between her spread legs. “That’s a fuck yes, darling.”

She hiked her skirt up and wrapped her legs around his waist to draw him closer as he nipped at her neck. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around him and drew him in for a kiss. Their tongues battled each other for dominance, as one of his hands snaked around to grip the back of her neck and the other cupped one of her breasts, squeezing lightly.

_"Baby show me, show me, what’s your favorite trick that you wanna use on me?"_

She reached down and unzipped his jeans, freeing his cock and groping it as the heat pooled between her legs. She pumped her fingers over it a few times before whispering in his ear. “Come on, Tom. Fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. He shoved her lace panties aside and thrust into her. She cried out into his skin, rocking against him in time to the music. He undulated his hips before licking his thumb and pressing it down on her swollen nub. She gasped.

_"Just do what I taught you, girl when I give you my heat and I need you to push it right back…"_

Her hand joined his in rubbing her clit while he continued to buck his hips into her. She clenched and released around him, pulling him deeper into her tightening walls; he gasped and trembled against her.

“ _Let’s slow it down so we fall in love… but don’t stop what you’re doing to me._ ”

"Fuck, darling, you’re so wet…"

"Don’t stop, Tom, please…"

She could feel his cock twitching within her and she hooked her ankles together, raking one hand down his shoulders as she arched her back.

_"Bet that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic…"_

She threw her head back as the force of her orgasm hit, little shockwaves pulsing through her body as she came around him. He found his release immediately after, her cunt still bearing down on him as he came with a tortured cry.

He pitched forward, his face resting on her breasts as they both tried to catch their breath. The kitchen was silent for a moment.

A dramatic piano line started in the background as the iPod switched songs.

They listened for a moment, then his shoulders started to shake with laughter. ”Oh my God. Is this ‘Let It Go’? From  _Frozen?_ " he managed.

"Um… yes, yes it is," she replied, burying her face in her hands. "And you’re still inside me."

"Oh dear God. Now  _this_  song’s going to give me a hard-on, too.”

She shook her head and joined his laughter as she pulled him in for another kiss. “Great. Just what we need.”


End file.
